


Start of Something New

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: Phil saves Speed when he was shot and recruits him for SHIELD.





	

The trail of the blood diamonds he was following lead to Miami. He was inside the jewellery store when Tim was shot, his reaction was almost the same as the red-headed man sitting with Tim waiting for the ambulance. The tech to save Tim’s life was ordered and put on a jet to be brought to Miami while he drove to the hospital.. He knew there would be a price to pay when Fury found out what he had done, but he was more than willing to pay it. He just hoped Tim would go along with whatever would be required of him.

Now he sat in a private room waiting for Tim to wake up. It was close to 2200 hours and he was halfway through one of his favourite books for the fifth or sixth time when Tim started to stir.

"Shhh... Easy," Phil said, putting his hand on Tim's good shoulder to keep him from moving around. 

"Phil? Where? What?" o how dry his throat would be after surgery.

"Thanks," Tim said, this time his voice was a little clearer. "What happened?"

"You were shot at the jewellery store. I interceded. You lived,” he answered giving the very short story. There would be time later for the full version when Tim was more with it.

"You were there?"

"Yeah, I was working."

"Mike or Phil?"

"Phil, or rather Agent Coulson," Phil clarified, because there was a difference.

"Mike has a better sense of humour than Agent Coulson."

"Mike doesn't have as badass reputation to uphold,” Phil commented with a laugh. Only Tim would make the distinction. But then when they first met, he'd been Special Agent Mike Casper and Tim was a student at Columbia doing a summer internship at NIH.

"Phil's the best though, those glasses make you look sexy in a dorky way."

Phil laughed. "You're on some really good drugs,” he teased, but it wasn't the first time he'd heard Tim say it, there had been under currents between them from the start but never acted on it. 

"Yeah," Tim slurred. "It's true though."

"Go to sleep."

"Yeah," Tim said his voice starting to drift. "You'll be here?"

"Absolutely. I have no place else to be but here," Phil said giving Tim's hand a squeeze. 

The next time Tim woke up it was 0415 and the nurses had just been in to check on him and once again try to get him to leave. He of course wasn't having anything to do with that and held his ground. There was no way he was leaving Tim. 

“You still here?”

“Where else would I be?” He answered setting his table aside. He was finished with his second favorite book.

“Home, or at the very least a hotel. Sleeping.”

“Not until you're out of the woods,” he answered. 

“You're gonna stink by the time that happens. Ruin your impeccable Agent Coulson image.” 

Phil laughed. “I doubt it. They are use to me spending days in the same suit when on a mission.” 

“Am I mission?”

He wasn't sure how to answer that one. Tim wasn't a mission per say but once Nick got wind of what he did to save Tim, he might become one, but he'd cross that bridge when he came to it, which thankfully wasn't right now since Tim had once again drifted off to sleep.

###

Phil was awoken by the door closing and his name being called. Looking up he saw Nick standing there looking between him and Tim still asleep on the bed. “Nick,” he acknowledged.

“So is this who all the tech you ordered saved?”

Looking chagrined, he answered, “it is.”

“Who exactly is he and why is he worth it?”

“He's a crime scene specialist and I think he is?” Phil answered bluntly. “Let's take this outside,” he suggested, he didn't want what could be a heated conversation between him and Nick to wake Tim up. Standing up, he fixed Tim’s blanket before following Nick outside the room. 

When they were outside the room and down the hall in an empty seating area, he turned and waited for Nick to have his say. He knew by Nick’s posture this was the moment of reckoning he'd been expecting.

“He better not be some boy toy you are trying to save.”

Phil nearly laughed at that, although he could see how it might look that way to some. “No, he's not. I met him when I was Mike Casper and he was a biomedical student doing an internship at NIH. He's a brilliant scientist who is very underused in his current job, but for some reason that escapes me he likes it where he was,” he explained.

“Is he recruitable?”

“I believe so. He's been increasing unhappy in his current job situation.”

“He better be for the amount of money we've spent on him.”

“I don't think it will be a problem to recruit him. He knows about SHIELD and what we do.”

“And just how does he know?”

Phil knew this was where he could get into a bit of trouble with his friend and boss. Especially since SHIELD was still pretty much a need to know organization for the general public. “He might have met Agent Coulson and was smart enough to keep his mouth shut until we could talk privately and I could explain everything to him.”

“You're playing a dangerous game Phil. I hope you know that.”

“I do but the trust I put in him several years go hasn't been broken. I think Tim will be a good asset to us and have just been biding my time until I could recruit him properly. I'm just glad that I could get to him and save him.”

“He better be.”

Phil just nodded and watch Nick get up and turn to leave. Apparently Nick was satisfied with his answer.

“When he's recovered get him to the training facility. He's your new project.”

And with that said Phil watched as Nick left. Breathing a sigh of relief, he got up and headed back to a Tim’s room. He would make the calls to have the paperwork sent down for Tim’s hiring once he'd talked to him. In the mean time he would stay and wait for him to wake up again. 

###

Phil was doing some work from his tablet when he heard Tim start wake up again. Setting it aside, he reached over and took Tim’s hand so he wouldn't startle.

“You're still here.”

“I am,” Phil answered.

“At least you finally lost the tie and suit jacket.”

“You're powers of observation are astounding.”

“It's what I get paid to do.”

“Not anymore,” Phil said quietly.

“Explain, and please tell me they don't think I'm dead.”

Phil looked down at their hands before looking up to face Tim. “Well you kind of are.”

“Dammit Phil. I might have been unhappy with the job, but those are my friends.”

“We can figure it out. Maybe bring them in on the secret,” Phil conceded, then added, “Right now you just concentrate on getting better we'll figure out the rest.”

“Don't play me.”

“I promise. I am not and won't,” he told Tim, meaning every word he said. He had no intention of ever playing Tim. 

“So what is not letting me die going to cost you? Me?”

“Come work for me. At SHIELD,” Phil answered, hoping the idea of working for and with him would be something Tim wouldn't be opposed to.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, seriously.”

“Well since I'm unemployed and don't have any better offers.”

Tim’s teasing offer made him smile. Yeah this was going to be good. He didn't have any doubts in his or Tim’s ability.

###

Tim was sitting up in bed, trying to read with some inane tv show playing in the back ground. Every now and again he'd gently rub over his healing incision. It had been a week since he'd been shot and he was getting restless. Especially since he'd gone through all the books and magazines Phil had stock piled for him to read. He'd wondered where Phil had gotten off to this afternoon, he was usually here next to him during the day working on his laptop and discussing things he would be doing once he was fully trained at SHIELD. He still didn't know what to think of all of that. 

Chucking the magazine aside and grabbing the remote, he flicked through the channels, hoping to find something of interest. He was bored and Phil had disappeared on some mysterious mission so there wasn't even any stimulating conversation to be had. Giving up when he found nothing of interest to watch, he turned the tv off and tossed the remote onto the table. 

He was about to do something he knew he shouldn't do when the door opened. He was glad to see Phil standing there and even happier to see who Phil was holding the door open for, Horatio and Calleigh.

“I thought maybe you’d like some more company.”

Shaking his head at Phil, he smiled. “H. Calleigh,” he greeted them and accepted Calleigh’s gentle hug.

“You're friend explained everything to us. How he saved you.”

“Well Phil didn't do it himself,” Tim countered, with a slight grin aimed at Phil who stood in the corner watching. 

“But you're alive because of what he did and that's all that important.”

Squeezing Calleigh’s hand, he just smiled and answered, “yeah, I'm alive.”

“Agent Coulson said you'd be joining his agency. You're leaving the crime lab?”

“Sorry H. It's time for me to go. Maybe even past time. Working for Phil will give me a chance to go back to school and do something else. Something different,” Tim answered. It really was time for him to move on. He was just glad that he'd talked Phil into telling Horatio, Calleigh and Alexx. 

“What about the rest of the lab. Can we tell Delko?” 

Phil stepped forward and answered. “I gave Tim the option of being able to tell the 3 people he was closest to or telling no one. He chose the two of you and Dr. Woods.”

“We can stay in touch, I just won't be coming back to Miami,” Tim answered.

The heavy stuff out of the way they talked about the future and just talked. Phil piped in once in a while for an explanation, but mostly he stayed out of their conversation, choosing to work on his computer instead, but Tim knew Phil was aware of everything being said. When his energy started to wane. He kissed Calleigh and got an uncharacteristic hug from Horatio before they left. He knew he'd be seeing them more before he was released, but in some weird way their walking out seemed so final. One life ending as another one started. 

Looking over at Phil as the door closed behind Horatio and Calleigh, he found his friend had closed the laptop and was waiting for him so say or do something. He was tired and kind of numb, so he held his hand out to Phil and when he took it, he pulled Phil close so the could lay together on the bed. He didn't know much at the moment, he just didn't want to be alone and wanted to feel the comfort of someone, Phil, next to him. This was a long time coming, and they had danced around something back when he met ‘Mike’. Maybe this was the start of something more than just a new job and beginning.


End file.
